Love is never how we expect
by emmalads2
Summary: They both don't want believe it. They don't believe it could be the truth. But in the end is anything we believe ever the truth?


Love is never how we expect

**Title: **_Love is never how you expect_

**Author:**_ Emma Smith_

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **_They both don't want believe it. The don't believe it could be the truth. But in the end is anything we believe ever the truth?_

**A/N: **_ I don't own anything or anyone. Only the plot :)_

**Jack: **_Zack? Really? Hmmmm I never thought of that_

**Me: **_Sorry, it just kind of...happened. I couldn't help myself_

**Zack: **_ Are you sure Emma? _

**Me: **_As sure as I was when everyone thought you were a killer and I knew you weren't_

**Jack: **_Wait. You're not a killer?_

**Zack: **_…_

**Me: **_ Moving on then._

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Jack came running in shouting King of the Lab and I laughed "never, you're a pawn compared to me" I said rather proudly. About a million things were running through my brain at this moment in time. The corpse, of course, which had been a tough one, the child had only been 5 when it had been brutally murdered. Hodgins had been going through my mind also. Of course no one knew yet that I was gay. I didn't want anyone to freak out. Although I see no reason why. The anatomy of two males loving each other is no different than a male and a female loving each other. Hodgins. Yes he was the one I had a crush on. The bug and slime guy, the straightest guy I knew. And I had feelings for him.

Angela walked in. Angela, I could tell her, she was trustworthy, she wouldn't tell another soul unless I wanted her to.

"Hey guys, I need the skull" Angela would be the perfect person to tell

"Yes, I shall bring it to you in a few minutes" Angela smiled "Thanks, sweetie" Angela left practically skipping "don't you want to hear how I'm King of the Lab?" Jack laughed. I smiled and nodded "Well-" he brought up a bug, well, a bug to me but the answers to his world for Jack "This 'bug' as you like to call it-" He eyed me with mock suspicion "-Tells us that the body died 7 days ago _and _It tells us where!" Jacks eyes were glowing, the way they usually did when he was extremely happy about something. The endless sea of Jack's eyes had me forgetting what my name was.

"Ok, you win. For now. Let me take the skull to Angela" I left before Jack could keep me there.

When I got there she was sitting at her desk listening to music. Cleared my throat and showed her the skull.

"Oh, thanks lots sweetie" Angela took the skull and went away to start. I sat down and waited, Angela stopped and turned around

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Zack?" I sighed, unable to run from the truth any longer.

"I'm Gay, don't tell anyone. Please. Not _anyone_." I said plainly I did not want to explain why or how. Angela nodded but something in her eyes told me she wanted to know more.

"Yes? Was that it? There seems to be something else bothering you sweetie" Her eyes were full of concern, she worried for me.

I looked around just to make sure no one was coming

"Jack, it's Jack" I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Angela's eyes bugged out "Oh wow, I never thought of you two, this is great. When did this happen?" She didn't understand she thought I meant I was with Jack. Only in my dreams, I shook my head "I'm not with Jack but I _want_ to be" my eyes begged her to understand. "Oh, this is sad. Go for it! There's nothing wrong in trying"

I was afraid she'd say this.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

There was this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't quite grasp it got bigger when I saw my buddy Zack. That's crazy though, right? I'm not gay…am I? or maybe Bisexual. _No, I'm straight_. Gah, I need to talk to Angela.

I was slumped in her chair when she came in. She looked at me with a gleam in her eye, she only used this when she knew something about me.

"Angela. I _need _to speak with you" She nodded and sat down. Multi-tasking; drawing while listening. "I…I think I might be bisexual…and." I sighed knowing it was the truth and throwing myself in to the deep end of the pool "I think I like Zack" Angela smiled and started laughing

"Oh, this is too cute" She smiled. I raised an eye brow, confused by this.

"GO FOR IT!" She shouted clearly annoyed by my blank expression "Go for it. Right now. Waste no time" She shoved me out the room and I ran into Zack. I scratched my head and said sorry.

To my surprise Zak pulled me aside. I raised both my eye brows and asked what was the problem. Zack kissed me without any warning sign. My hands were tangled in the mess he called his hair. My tongue traced his bottom lip, begging to let my tongue enter and roam his mouth. Zack surrendered and let my tongue enter.

This is when we heard a knock on the door, both me and Zack jumped out of our skin; booth, with a slightly dazed expression asked where Dr. Brennan was we told him everything we knew and his eyes bugged out…he knew exactly where Dr. Brennan was and did not like it. As soon as Booth left me and Zack stared at each other. Each of us taking in the other. It was a weird feeling, knowing I was bisexual. I could be happy; I could be very happy. Standing here looking at Zack I think I found my happiness, found everything I've been looking for. A slow brilliant smile spread across his lips and mine reacted as if by themselves pulling up in to a massive grin. I don't know why but everything felt right in the world then. Everything just seems…right, like nothing could go wrong.

**A/N:** How was it? Was it good? Was it rubbish? REVIEW PLEASE. My first slash fiction :)


End file.
